A Moment of Panic
by Aryll-nya
Summary: A sequel from Akiko and Genma's little classroom meating


"WHERE THE HELL IS GENMA!"

Slamming every door open and stomping around the hallways, Akiko growled as she prowled around the building in sheer anger. One could say she had a panicked expression, or that she was just ticked off.

Well either one was quite accurate, she just looked ready to burst.

Finally approaching the last room, she, of course slammed the door, the door to the Jounin Lounge and scared half the population playing poker. Swiveling her piercing gaze around the room, she finally spotted a chilled chocolate haired male with a backwards bandanna, fashioned like a farming villager. Gritting her teeth together, she growled at his form before yelling once again at the top of her lungs.

"Shiranui Genma! Get your butt out here! We need to talk!"

Groaning from his relaxed position on the seats, the male slowly turned his head toward her direction and smirked.

"Hey, don't you know only Joinin's can be in here? No Chunins allowed." He teased, his senbon dangling at his mouth from every syllable dropping out of his lips, and continued to have both arms behind his head as he closed his eyes.

"Does it look like I fucking care? Hurry up and get your ass over here, or I'll drag you!" She huffed, her glaring becoming ten times more unbearable.

"I'm coming, relax." Sighing, he rubbed his eyes, and dragged himself off the seats and made his way over to where Akiko was standing, and of course in the eyes of all the curious shinobi's decorated around the lounge.

Clicking her tongue, both shinobi went out of the room and slammed the door shut, leaving the rest of the curiously smitten congregation to crowd the door and ease drop into their conversation.

Right out the door, the two were having a very serious discussion, well serious in Akiko's terms.

"How the fuck did everyone know what happened that day?"

"What day exactly?"

"You know exactly what day it was you freaking-! Ugh!" Crossing her arms across her chest, the blond furiously dug her teeth into her lips, making them seem as full and soft as the bed Genma really wished he could take a nap on. Smirking, the brunette leaned closer until her breath stilled and her eyes widened.

"Ah, so you mean the day you and I-"

"Shut up! No one else needs to hear about this!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the lounge, everyone was trying to listen in, but they were too quiet for their dang ears.

"What are their saying? I can barely hear a thing."

"Their probably talking about that."

"What is that exactly?"

"Eh? You haven't heard it yet?"

The male shook his head in front of his superior and the rest of the population in the room sighed. Of course, there was always one person who didn't know the latest hot gossip floating around Konoha.

"Well apparently Genma and Akiko-"

"Eeeh! So that Girl was The Beautiful and Delicate Golden Bud of Konoha? As they say..her beauty really is magnificent..."

"Indeed, now, according to the rumors, the both of them are dating and have twins!"

"Twins?! Are you sure?"

"I'm sure of it, my sources are never wrong." A dark haired jounin nodded sagely, as the rest of the ninjas nodded their heads.

"Um, Kakashi-Senpai? What do you think of this rumor? I mean everyone knows of your relationship with her, so I was wondering.."

"Hm? With Aki and Genma? I think it's great! That way maybe she can detach herself from me, although I think the pregnant with twins is a little far fetched though.." he sweatdropped in the end, sure it would be wonderful to have Akiko finally loosen her grip on him, though he will miss her, she was like an adorable little sister to him, so it would make sense that he was protective of her as a family member would be.

"Is that so.." Yamato muttered, placing a hand on his chin, "I was always told that senpai and Akiko-San had a close relationship since her days at the Academy."

"Hm? I suppose so, but I think of her more like a cute little sister. Haha I really wish she would say Onii-Chan instead of Kaka-senpai."

* * *

Back outside, the two were in a verge of another mistake, or what Akiko liked to call it, a nightmare.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Slapping her right arm out, Genma dodged away just in time before her hand could smack him right in the face.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. Even I don't know how it came out."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying, I don't know how everyone knew what happened, I'm just as surprised as you are.." he shrugged his shoulders, arms out with his senbon flicking up and down. Putting a hand to her face, she sighed before closing her eyes in annoyance.

_If Genma didn't spill..then who did? It was just us two in the room that night. Don't tell me someone else was there with us?!_

"Arg, whatever, so you really don't know who spilled it?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said?"

Growling, she narrowed her deep aqua orbs at him while he smirked in a teasing manner.

* * *

**AYE, hope everyone enjoyed this sequel to "An Unexpected Moment of Disruption" Haha, it's kinda short, sorry, but hope y'all liked it!**

**-Aryll 3**


End file.
